


Remettre les Pendules à l'Heure

by Oscarthegrouch



Series: Mother [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Couple Issues, Established Relationship, Freddie is the bomb, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Mentions of the past, Parent-Child Relationship, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: A friend shakes some sense into Will. Relight-Alexander and Will discuss Hannibal's behavior at home.





	Remettre les Pendules à l'Heure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very frustrated because the writing style is a bit light to my liking, but I need to get this out of my system. I just wish my other fic would let my write it, lol #I'mtalkingtoyouwriter'sblock

* * *

''He doesn't eat me out like he used to. It takes him hours to come and to get hard, and don't tell me he's gotten older!'' he interjects before she can open her mouth.

''You're acting like such a damned victim Graham'' she spits, shaking her short ginger curls. ''I didn't picture you as a sissy.''

Will pushes his bottom jaw forward. ''I'm not.''

''Uh uh'' the pixie haired woman smirks. ''So what, Mister Lecter doesn't find you attractive anymore and you follow him everywhere seeking attention like a bitch in heat?'' she swirls her straw in her vanilla latte, while watching him expectantly.

''I'm not doing that...I don't look that desperate, do I?''

Freddie covers his hand with hers because she can't stand the face he's making right now. She berates herself for her lack of tact and stands up to kiss his forehead.

''What's wrong?'' she asks, sitting back down.

''Relight said I was acting pathetic around Hannibal...''

''Ah! What a nice kid, he takes after his dad.''

She doesn't look too concerned but Will is feeling terribly self-conscious. His pup had noticed, Freddie thought the same, what did Hannibal see?

''I haven't seen you and Hannibal together for a while, so I can't say for sure but from what I've been seeing lately? Yeah you are pathetic. Hannibal this, Hannibal that'' she gestures, ''I mean we've spent hours in that lingery shop because you were wondering which he would prefer red or burgundy. Since when are you so insecure?''

She makes him look up by grabbing his chin, ''Last time I checked, he was the bitch following you around and begging for a piece of that ass.''

Will bites his lips as flashes of passionate Hannibal spear through his mind. Hannibal bringing him carnations. Hannibal interrupting his shower to worship his omegahood. Young Hannibal preening in the streets of Baltimore with him at his arm. Hannibal possessively smearing his semen on his neck and stomach. Hannibal kissing his wedding ring.

Will feels tears well up in his eyes. His eyesight his blurred so he can't see the slap coming.

''I don't know what you have done with Will Graham but you'd better give him back to me, because that nauseating creature his distasteful!''

He blinks, outraged as she continues her tirade.

''Will I like you because you're a salty, bitter, sarcastic, nerd. You're also a stubborn asshole, like me. Sometimes, and don't get off on this,'' she warns ''I even admire you. I mean, you bear; take punches in the gut and still plow through. You're fiercely independent, like another great person I know'' she smirks ''and right now I don't recognize you. You're putting all of your self worth in the hands of that man and I don't understand why. You're not just a husband and a mother. You're Will Graham. Don't lose yourself in family life. I've seen great people become mindless daisies with parenthood.'' she finishes contrite in her anger, arms crossed.

Will needs to slam his head against something because he cannot be that cliché.

       He drives back home pondering on Freddie's words. It's true...he's passionately in love with his husband. And sometimes scared that he's not good enough.

He passes a green light as he thinks of what type of fragrance he should use on his body to welcome Hannibal, whom will be back from a conference in Milan.

When he stops at the next red light he realizes how stupid he is and how this was what Freddie exactly berated him for.

Fuck preparing for Hannibal.

He pulls the car in the drive way and smiles at the sound of his pack greeting him.

He invites Relight-Alexander outside, intending on bringing the dogs to the forest for a real walk.

He and his son talk about the preparations for next year. They already chose a school with him, all they need to do now is announce it to Hannibal. None of them wants to do that.

Relight is tiered of seeing disappointment and hurt in his father's eyes and Will doesn't want to get contaminated by Hannibal's doubts and fears.

''It's good that he's away. I'm not really looking forward to him coming back.'' Relight declares, pulling on Buster's leach as he tries to sniff at someone else's poop.

Will sighs. The week he had spent with Relight-Alexander without Hannibal had been delightful. A balm to their wounded relationship. Two egos were easier to deal with than three. And Hannibal had been awfully stressed out lately. They had gone on walks together, had gone to the swimming pool and had watched the old Marilyn Monroe movies.

Relight had a new found confidence now that his mask had dropped and Will felt very much the same. He liked that he could be honest with his son.

''Family is very important to Hannibal'' Will explains.

''To you to...you always wanted one.''

Will turns to watch his son. His thin eyebrows are frowned as he stares at something ahead.

''Yes...but I didn't think I would ever get one.''

He stops to pet old Winston. The freckled dog can't seem to choose between exploring and getting petted so he proceeds to go back and forth.

''Relight, I know your father has been..overbearing lately. More than usual I mean...''

''He's scent marking me mom'' he says indignantly. ''And he's making all of my favorite dishes.''

''And he insists on reading you books from Chrétien de Troy at bedtime'' Will laughs.

Relight has to smile at that. The Alpha was comical in his desperate attempt to seduce his son back to the household.

''He's usual more subtle'' he assures the boy.

''I know.'' Relight huffs, stepping over a thick branch. ''He's really upset isn't he? Why?''

Will looks at his baby boy and ruffles his hair. God forbids this one goes into psychiatry. There's already one Lecter terror out there.

''I never had a true family...''

Relight nodds slowly as he takes in the information he already know. He feels obligated to add: ''who would abandon such a cute ankle-biter?'' in case there's any remaining sadness in his mother's voice at the memory of his mono-parental childhood.

Will doesn't comment on it.

''Hannibal had one. Two loving Alpha parents. And a Beta sister he adored, Misha.''

The air between them starts to become thicker as the old wounds of the Lecter name his recounted by Will.

Only the huffs of happy dogs strolling along disconnects them from the gloomy atmosphere.

Will pictures his baby husband walking inside the stone walls of the manor. Sees him hugging and laughing in the arms of two strong parents.

Imagines him studying tadpoles with a blond girl in the many ponds of the propriety. As studious as today but utterly unfamiliar with finality.

Hannibal was so attune to death. He had befriended it, controlled it even. Fought it as a psychiatrist and surgeon. And invited it as a killer.

Will starts talking again once they crossed the small trickle of water.

''Hannibal, your father, has secured this part of his life in the past. He was born a second time. And left his old heart behind him.'' he says, snapping a small twig with his fingers. ''But some parts of him yearned for olden days. Past the sadness, was immemorial joy. He idealized and idealizes these feelings. This, our family, is a chance for him to recreate that time.''

''Family is more important to him.''

''Yes. It means success. It means continuing a part of himself that should have been amputated. That was dead. Accepting a weak side. But also honoring the dead.''

''He's scared to have failed as a father?''

''Yes.''

''And he's scared to lose his family a second time.''

''Yes.''

''I'll be gentle to him.'' he says, scrunching up his nose.

Will smiles. His facial muscles have solidified through the mournful topic. He reaches for his son, who had orbited closer to him and pulls him into a small hug.

''I love you'' he says, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

''How could you not?'' he smirks.

Will laughs because even though Hannibal would never formulate it this way, he has the exact same attitude. They did, indeed, create a monster.

After a small reflective silence torn by a few barks, Relight turns towards his mother.

''You know the reason you didn't get more courtship proposals was because you were an Omega that smelled like dog hair, oil, cheap cologne and lived in a cave. Plus you were insolent and snarky.'' he stated matter of factually.

''Excuse me?''

Relight shrugs.

''What makes you think that?''

''Father said so.''

''The nerve!'' he growls, marching ahead.

''For you information'' the Omega adds after a while, ''that was part of my charm.''

''Yup, uh uh. Just like that pig snort you have when you laugh spontaneously is part of your charm? Or did you mean it more like the agar-agar fish jello part of your charm?''

''Terrine'' he corrects. ''and that recipe was a mistake.''

''A disgusting one.'' he agrees.

''Okay, but I'm your mother, I'm supposed to think you're cute no matter what. Shall we talk about that socks-at-all times because I'm cold issue, mister weakling? Or would you rather me speak of that time I blew a raspberry on your stomach only to discover that you hadn't washed your belly button in half a decade? Because that...'' he said chuckling as he dodges a kick, ''that was memorable.''

''I was ten!''

''And I nearly died from the stench'' he counters.

''I hate you!''

''And I won't tell your future bride because I'm a nice guy.''

       Dinner time is pleasant with Hannibal back amongst them. He's affectionate after being away from them for a week and Will doesn't miss how often he tries to scent mark their pup.

It's in moment like these that he wants to make another one with Hannibal. Being pregnant again, having his stomach worshiped and his hips massaged every day by the strong hands of his proud mate.

Hannibal lifts his eyes up to him and says: ''you smell like wet dog.''

Relight interrupts Will with his palm held up before he can answer. ''Father, it's part of his charm.''

Will rolls his eyes. ''We went out with the dogs'', he answer at the same time Hannibal replies ''Is it?''

He doesn't know what to make of it. If it was teasing or reproachful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading bats


End file.
